


Through Demons - Three Moments

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [31]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: two white haired geniuses whom are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting teal eyes, Kakashi blinked back his incredulity, "I have a clone?"</p>
<p>"No." Toshiro denied bluntly, adding, "Besides, I am older so it would be me whom has a clone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Demons - Three Moments

**1.**

Meeting teal eyes, Kakashi blinked back his incredulity, "I have a _clone_?"

"No." Toshiro denied bluntly, adding, "Besides, I am older so it would be me whom has a clone."

Peering at the- minutely- taller, Kakashi hummed, "Should I call you Niisan? People are going to claim we're related anyways."

" _Exactly_." muttered Toshiro, "No need to assist the gossipers."

Ignoring this, Kakashi continued on musingly, "Though, emotionally, I have more experience since I was a shinobi so perhaps I should be Niisan…"

**2.**

Catching the Toshiro's incredulous look Kakashi said by way of explanation, "Saa…Urahara-taichō grows on you." He paused, considered that, and added musingly. "A bit like a fungus, actually."

**3.**

"Hatake…-" Toshiro started.

" _No_." Kakashi growled back, "I don't believe it. Urahara-taichō is a lot of things but he wouldn't do that. _He was framed_." Then weaker, "He _has_ to be."

His best friend, only friend honestly, spoke slowly, as if he were planning out what he was saying as he said it. "I do not know Urahara-taichō enough to form my own opinion on what he has been accused of and, while I trust your judgement, you have no evidence to support your opinion to disprove his apparent guilt."

A beat of silence then he heard the other shift, adding hesitantly. "I would not be…unwilling to assist you in this."


End file.
